


试析警用仿生人与家用模组的兼容性

by Alicezdramask



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicezdramask/pseuds/Alicezdramask
Summary: 汉康。甜文。不甜不要钱！





	1. Chapter 1

CP:Hannor，汉克X康纳。前后有意义。

私设预警:  
1.假设Connor 提前了四年（2034年）来到了底特律警局，协助警方侦办重刑案，成为了最年轻的副队长Hank Anderson的助手。  
2\. 在儿子因意外去世之前Hank的身材都超级好。在儿子去世后因为酗酒、暴饮暴食、丧失生活希望才有了肚腩。别跟我提中年发福。请理解为厨力幻视吧……感恩！  
3\. 游戏剧情没具体说Hank和Cole的妈妈是离异还是没结婚，所以我私设Hank和他妻子在遇见Connor之前就离婚了。

————————————————————————————

晴朗的夏日虽然带来了充足的光线，也热得令人心烦。或者说阳光有点过于猛烈了，照得人眼前发晕。汉克转过头来催促慢吞吞跟在他后面的柯尔，“动作麻利些！小懒鬼——大鱼可不会等着你去给它喂钩！”

2035年，去纯野生环境里垂钓自然的、活生生的鱼已经成了一种奢侈的享受。至少对于汉克来说，来这自然保护区一趟需要付出他两个月左右的工资。但是为了达成对他的儿子柯尔的承诺，这笔钱他花的心甘情愿。

扛着钓鱼器材的银发男人有着6.2英尺的伟岸身高，标准的倒三角宽厚肩背、贲起胸膛和公狗腰让他就算随意的穿着T恤和休闲短裤都吸引了不少女士或者男士的注意。虽然可以看出他已不是青年人了，他那轮廓深刻的英俊面容和举手投足间的男子气概也使他引人注目。他把鼻梁上的墨镜推至额头，钴蓝色的瞳孔在晴朗的阳光映射下泛起碧波，转过身来看着柯尔继续催促，“怎么了？之前不是说好了今天和Daddy一起出来钓鱼？”

毕竟才刚刚6岁，柯尔仍然不太会掩藏自己的情绪。他紧走几步跟上父亲，有点怯生生地抓住汉克的衣摆，“Daddy，你要有新男朋友了吗？”

“什——？”汉克把即将出口的WTH咽下去，一时不知道是不是自己的耳朵出了问题，“谁——”，他抑制住用粗口问候这个不知名八婆三代的冲动，“哪个家伙告诉你的？不是，我现在还没有找男朋友的打算——”

“可是，他们都说以后康纳警官要和我们住在一起了？还说他是你的Partner——”

啊，康纳。那个去年被Cyberlife派遣到底特律警局，成为他的助手的仿生人。黑色的头发和琥珀色的眼眸让他看起来像只巨型贵宾犬——跟着主人到处走的那种。

“它（It），”汉克停顿了下，换成了“我与他（He）并不是那种关系。我们只是同事。”他把钓鱼器材放在脚边，蹲下来揉了揉柯尔的乌黑柔软的发丝，“他最近住在我们家是因为Cyberlife的仿生人放置站出了点问题，警局的仿生人放置站也不够用了。等到Cyberlife那边维修好以后他就回去了。”

他还是不习惯把这些有着人类外表，反应又格外人性化的机械称为“它（It）”。可能这与他出生的时代也有关。他在仿生人尚未得到普及的年代度过了他形成人生观、价值观、世界观的少年和青年，他对人形生物体，或者类生物体天然有一种识别同类的亲近感。而且很多时候，那个在犯罪现场到处乱跑，还老是把证物放进嘴里的仿生人实在太像一名人类了。

所以在买一台仿生人家用放置站和准备一套新的被褥之间，他选择了准备一套新的被褥，甚至还搭埋了新的睡衣和蓝血。虽然他坚持认为这不过是为了避免浪费，毕竟他又不使用家用仿生人，在康纳之前他对于仿生人各项辅助器具一无所知；但明显警局的各位同僚对此有不同的解读。

还有那个傻X仿生人——居然一本正经地跟他说“仿生人不需要睡眠，副队长。并且我建议您购置一台AX系列家用仿生人为您打理家务、照顾柯尔。” 可去他X的吧！他过什么样的生活可不需要一个仿生人来指手划脚。好在他几次抗议起夜被漂浮在空中的蓝色LED灯圈吓得半死以后，这个死脑筋的仿生人终于学会在晚上乖乖地躺在沙发上待机了。

看到柯尔明显情绪有些低落，汉克不免有点手足无措，“怎么了？”

柯尔渴望地看着汉克，“他能一直留在我们家吗，Daddy?”

这仿生人到底有什么魔力？汉克不免有点忿忿。才住了这么一个月，Sumo围着他团团转就算了，现在连柯尔也沦陷了？那傻X公司安装的谈判模块难道还自带讨人喜欢光环的吗？

“我想不行，抱歉，Buddy。”汉克拍了拍柯尔的肩膀，看到柯尔更为落寞的神情，赶忙补充到，“当然，邀请他多来我们家做客是可以的。”——如果那个榆木机器脑袋能够理解“做客”这个概念的话，他在心里默默补充。

“So，Is everything alright now?”

柯尔点点头，握住了汉克的手，“走吧Daddy！我们去钓大鱼！”

汉克再次揉了揉柯尔的头发，一手扛起他的腰，让他以骑马的姿势骑在自己的肩膀上，另一边夹住钓具，“抓紧了。黑骑士号准备冲锋了——”

在疯玩了一个下午（事实证明，在浅水滩里抓鱼=打水仗）以后，两人浑身湿漉漉地走回了停车场。汉克陪伴儿子的好心情尚未维持多久，在看到他的仿生人助手坐在驾驶席上等着他们的时候，就有点滑落的趋势。因为柯尔也看到了他，然后像颗小炮弹一样冲过去抱住了康纳。这还不是最令人懊恼的，后座位上趴伏着的圣伯纳犬意思意思地冲他叫了两声、摇了几下尾巴就没有再理会他，却拼命想穿过座位之间的空隙爬到前排仿生人的怀里。

“副队长，”康纳却是最先搭理他的，“根据您冰箱的空余程度和我最近下载的营养健康食谱，我在您休假期间购置了本周的食物原料。”他扫了一眼汉克和柯尔的湿透了的衣服（汉克赌五美分这家伙绝对又打开了他的透视功能），拿出了一个包装袋，“同时我也给您和柯尔带了毛巾和替换衣物，您可以在距此处50米的停车场卫生间内替换。”

“太棒了康纳！”柯尔欢呼一声接过衣物袋，欢呼却不仅仅冲着干爽的衣服，他划了划前座仪表盘屏幕上显示的车尾箱储存物品清单，“你买了达涅罗冰淇淋！我想吃这个很久了！”

“是的，我认为你一周吃两次冰淇淋是一个相对合理的频率，”康纳一板一眼地回应到，“家务伴侣型仿生人内置资料中有提到，适当的甜食有助于保持人类心情愉快。”

哈！这仿生人这时候倒是知道这个，怎么就把昨天他特意写在冰箱贴上的“买罐两升装的Nutella巧克力酱”忘的一干二净？

汉克也凑上来看了一下后尾箱里放了什么东西，然后悲哀地发现自己居然已经习惯了他喜欢的一些高热量垃圾食品被剔除出了采购清单。第一次发现这个的时候他也愤怒的咆哮过，但是这个傻X仿生人我行我素，完全违背了仿生人遵守人类发布的命令的原则。他几乎是习惯性地抱怨了句“这是偏心吧？”，但也没有再多讲什么。

再度回到车旁时已金乌西坠。橘红色的暖光穿过摇下的车窗投映到仿生人身上。作为人造物，仿生人具有着人类渴望的特质:容貌俊秀、永不衰老、精力充足。康纳是其中的佼佼者。他似乎在望着远方，又似乎什么都没有在看。他的表情没有什么变动，和汉克第一次见面时的脸一模一样。但是难以言明的，汉克在康纳那双琥珀色的人造瞳孔中，本应该什么都不存在的人造光学组件中，看见了孤独。

“Hey，Connor！”

汉克把柯尔放进后排儿童安全座椅后坐上副驾驶，直视着康纳，直到确认康纳刚才那神思不属的神色消失，自己再一次出现在仿生人如蜂蜜般的眸子里。

“我们回家。”

TBC.

————————————————————————————

官方游戏设定补充&其他解释:  
1.在Waiting for Hank这一章可以清楚看到Hank年轻的时候是blonde（我知道这个单词一般是用来形容姑娘的但我觉得真的很适合Hank啊哈哈哈！不皮了，他年轻的时候真是金发碧蓝眼的），穿制服的时候身材超好还有大胸肌。游戏公布的设定他的身高是6.2英尺（约1.92米）。  
2.Ralph寄居的小屋里有份杂志，说美国人的平均寿命已经达到91岁；之后还有一份杂志说第一个通过纳米机器人达到长生不老地步的人类诞生了。而游戏剧情开始时Hank年龄是53岁，所以其实他应该算壮年；我认为他的外表如果老老实实刮掉胡子或者修一修胡子的形、减掉啤酒小肚腩完全可以提升N个等级。  
3.等待Hank酒醒的时候搜索他的家在厨房桌子上可以看到Cole的照片和生卒年份，2029-2035，即Cole死亡时是6岁，在整个故事开始的3年前；细思恐极的一点是，Cole的样子非常像年幼的Connor（都是黑发棕眼，神态也相似）。  
4.Partner这个单词有两重含义，一个是“搭档”，另一个是常用于同性Couple之间的“伴侣”。  
5.写这篇文是因为觉得游戏HE结局时间安排得太粗糙了点吧……按照游戏时间线，两个人2038年11月份见面，才一个多月不到就培养出了至少情同父子的感情……emm……反正不是很能说服我。  
6.有些对白用英语，是因为换成中文表达同样意思怎么看怎么尴尬/翻译腔。我中文水平实在一般，所以就还是采用了我第一反应的英语。  
7.HE保证！因为实在是很喜欢Hank这个角色，忍不住想写写他的完美结局。（我会说我在草稿里都写死柯尔三次了最终还是默默地把这个情节删掉了吗……全靠对Hank的爱撑下来）  
8.我在身负三个坑的情况下……又开坑了。


	2. Chapter 2

其他预警见前。

私设预警(官方没给设定我只能自己xjb编了…假如之后出了DLC不要打脸太痛)：  
1.汉克的前妻、柯尔的母亲—玛蒂尔达(Mathilda)。  
2.汉克的出身背景游戏里没有详细介绍，我私设他家庭是传统的美式中产阶级。就是那种父母中至少一个上过大学且职业是白领以上、郊区一个House两辆车、一年至少度假两次、能够供得起子女上大学的家庭。   
3.在游戏里可以看到汉克的家只有一个客厅、一个开放式厨房、一间卧室、一间洗手间，明显没有柯尔的房间。我猜测是柯尔死亡以后汉克为了避免触景伤情而搬过家。所以我这篇同人里描写的汉克的家就是完全私设了，请不要带入游戏场景。有机会的话我把私设的房子平面图放上来。  
4.不了解美国Police的奖励机制，参考了国内的。破获重案大案是有物质奖励和精神奖励的。  
5.本篇康纳已经有异常倾向了(软体疯狂跳踢踏舞)，但还缺少一个打破防火墙的机会。  
6\. 康纳是警用原型机，此时市面上暂时还没有与他同样外貌的仿生人流通(即60和900还没出场)，所以伪装成人类相对容易。  
7\. Bug不可避，但年纪大了只想写又甜又齁的Happy-ever-after。

————————————————————————————

在汉克的记忆里，夏日的末尾里最值得期待的活动就是和家人一起出去野营。他在自己组建家庭以后尝试过类似活动，但是玛蒂尔达似乎是天生对野外等自然环境过敏，尝试的几次最后都以争吵告终。事实证明，他们还是回归朋友关系以后相处最自在。

不过这都是过去式了。

汉克坐在驾驶席上，忍住去长摁喇叭的冲动，最后还是从车库里进到客厅，“柯尔！还没准备好吗？康纳？你又在磨蹭什么？！”

“把您从冰柜里拿出来的蔬菜食材重新放进去，副队长。”抱着一堆包装好的食材的仿生人眼中飞快地划过一丝笑意，是他的错觉吗？

虽然说名为“羞恼”的情绪涌上心头，汉克仍然嚷嚷了起来，“我又没有全部拿出来！就算加上Sumo我们也吃不了这么多的——用你那能分析建模的大脑想想吧！嘿、嘿——够了！Sumo的狗窝要放不下了！”

“距离Camping sites*最近的有机食物超市有20公里，我想在这一周您不会想不停在这两个地方之间往返的，副队长。”仿生人动作迅速地把放在车载冰柜里的食材整齐码好，关上车尾箱走向副驾驶座，还顺手摸了摸乖巧趴在后座上的大狗的脑袋，“清理几罐啤酒以后我们的车上还是有空间的 。顺便一提，我把Sumo的狗窝从充气的换成了绒垫的，它明显更喜欢这个。”

在汉克的勒令下(天呐康纳——我们是出来度假的！把你那愚蠢的制服脱了，DPD发的奖金又不是摆在账户里好看的。)，虽然康纳提示他这些奖金并不是发给仿生人而是他的人类搭档的，康纳今天没有穿那身被汉克形容为“愚蠢至极”的模控生命下发的制服。他今天穿了一件简单的黑色V领短袖T恤和一条牛仔裤，看起来就和普通的人类青年一样。额头上的LED灯圈被一个创口贴勉强糊弄过去，但现在的重点不是这个。

汉克盯着仿生人身上的T恤顺着他的流畅腰线被收紧进腰带里，背影在臀部位置圆润地鼓起，在深蓝色的紧身牛仔裤勾勒出的长腿衬托下，这种肉感又有种微妙的色情感，流淌进脚步轻快的深棕色马丁靴里。就像一只兴致勃勃、蹦蹦跳跳的Bambi Deer——童年时期看过的卡通片里那只小鹿初生时水汪汪的棕色眼睛陡然和眼前的仿生人的瞳孔重合了，就连平常那去舔证物的动作也该死地像那只小鹿小心翼翼地啃食树叶的样子。

Damn it，他在想什么？

康纳坐上了副驾驶以后发现汉克没有回答，转过身微微偏头看他，“怎么了，副队长？”

Gosh，他也想问怎么他就被一个仿生人的背影给迷住了？就当下而言，他暂时不敢去想他之前那恍若着魔了一般的几分钟。他拙劣的试图把自己‘盯着仿生人同事的背影发呆’这件糗事遮掩过去，欲盖弥彰地装作没听到康纳的询问，走向二楼柯尔的房间，“柯尔！动作快一点！我们要出发了！”

“我已经坐在座位上了，Daddy。”黑发的小男孩不知道从什么时候起坐在后排捧着块饼干津津有味地吃着，儿童安全座椅上的系纽也扣的整整齐齐。

“你什么时候上来的？！”

“在你盯着康纳的——”

“好了好了！我知道了！好孩子的早餐才有奶昔喝，你会做个Good Boy对吗，柯尔？”

“我想要喝我们路上会经过的那家冰雪皇后的草莓奶昔。”

“Deal…臭小子！”

汉克有点懊恼地坐回驾驶席，把头发拨到脑后随手扎了个小短辫，发现自己穿着的灰色同款T恤和牛仔裤竟然跟这仿生人穿的衣服有点像情侣装，这让他的心情波动更大了。他正想说些什么来缓解气氛，却又被副驾驶位置上的好奇宝宝的眼神看得心里一紧。

“副队长，…”同样是黑发的仿生人似乎试图说些什么，眼睛里闪闪发光。

不管是什么问题，就现在而言汉克并不清楚结果也不想回答。“我们出门有点晚了，能帮忙查查路况吗？康纳？”

接到这个指令的仿生人神色空白了一瞬，“Got it.”他像是接到了新指令以后在处理行为之间的优先级，神态恢复了冷静，语气平淡地报出一系列路况，之前那种极度类人的好奇的神态却消失不见了。

直觉自己做了个糟糕的逃避决定，汉克见到这种状况心情更糟了。Fucking Android！他最终还是忍不住揉了揉康纳的黑发，“虽然暂时不知道你想问什么，康纳，我现在自己也没有答案。也许之后我们会明白的。”

看着仍然懵懂的搭档，汉克长出一口气，决定把这些暂时都放下。他握住方向盘，“出发吧，我们距离Camping Sites 得开上三小时呢。”

 

TBC.


End file.
